Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the polymerization of a conjugated diene, such as 1,3-butadiene, to a product having less than about 12, preferably less than 10% 1,2 microstructure. More specifically, it relates to the polymerization of the diene in hydrocarbon solution in intimate contact with a catalyst system comprising dihydrocarbyl magnesium and an alkali metal compound.